There's Your Plan And Then There's The Unexpected
by thesoapstar
Summary: Expanding!verse. Life likes to throw unexpected things in your way and not everything can be happy rainbows and sunshine.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n Allllrighty then, first attempt at a multi chapter, sad times. All mistakes are mine, I own nothing. Comments more than welcome. Enjoy people!_**

Arizona walked across the front yard of hers and Callie's house to the front door of Mark's house conveniently next door, skipping up the steps to knock her 'secret knock' on the door. As she does this it open almost instantly.

"Excellent! Hey there Texas! Here's our awesome girl, I'm so very late for work right now" Mark holds out Sofia's day pack and moves to one side of the door way so the young girl can scurry past him and fly into the arms of her waiting mamma.

"Wow hello to you too! You better get going the Mark if you running so very late, Sof you give daddy a big kiss goodbye?" Arizona looks down and the little girl attached to her neck.

"yews mamma" Sofia able to talk but still not quite getting all the sounds right just yet, she let's go of her mamma and turns abruptly back to her father who has just closed the door and jumps on him giving him a slobbery kiss on his stubbly cheek "I wov yow daddy"

"I love you too Sof" he places a kiss on her dark hair "Now I gotta go, you have a grate afternoon with mamma ok, and I will see you tomorrow!" The tall man gives one last hug and makes his way to the car in the driveway.

"Oh don't you worry we are going to have loads of fun! We're going to the park since it's such a nice day, isn't it baby girl?" Arizona picks up the child and begins to tickle her.

"Gah stwop it mamma!" Sofia laughs and squeals in protest.

"What that park in the middle of nowhere where no one goes…well whatever makes you two happy" He chuckles and gets into his car.

"Hey check on Callie when you get in, make sure she's been resting!" She yells after him just as he closes the door.

"Ok, ok time to go have some real fun then!" She turns and questions the young girl, who looks up and nods just like her mamma does "alright then let's roll!" Arizona kicks her heelies out and rolls down the driveway with Sofia in tow close behind "No fwair mamma you has weels!" Sofia chases after her mamma.

* * *

After a both adult and child were worn out from running, jumping, climbing and swinging about at the playground they slowly made their way back towards their home hand in hand.

"mamma I hads so mwuch funs todway, can we do dat evewry day?" the child looks up hopefully at her mamma.

"Well I will make you a promise pumpkin, we will do it as often as we can ok? You know I always keep my promises, and soon we will have someone else to take to the park with us!" the blond smiles down at her daughter.

"Yay! A baby brofher or swister! ywou dwo keeps your prowmeces mamma" Sofia beams at her mamma before letting go of her hand and running ahead to the next corner.

"Don't run too far ahead Sof-miser, or I will have to wheelie after you"

Arizona catches up to Sofia who is waiting patiently at the corner of the road when she reaches her Sofia takes off again towards the next corner, as Arizona watches her daughter scampering off in front of her she hears the sound of a fast moving car and the screeching of tyres. The next thing Arizona feels is sudden pain and then black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie leaning against the nurse's station taking a break from standing on her feet all day being, pregnant wasn't helping Callie's low energy levels. She was desperately trying to fill in the last of her patient charts before knocking off to go home and spend some time with her family.

–BZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ- She jumps a little at the vibration of her phone, picking it up and reading the name of the caller; Arizona ~Hmm Just the person I wanted to hear from~ a smile breaks out onto Callie's face as she answers the phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she chimes into the phone, which is met by silence.

"…Babe? Arizona?"

"Mummy!...Mummy!" she sound of Sofia's voice comes through scared.

"Sofia?... why are you on mamma's phone?"

"Mamma needs hewlp… mamma's not gewetting up…"

Callie is instantly into a state of panic but knows she has to stay calm "Sof, can you tell me where you and mamma are?"

"We were havwing wots of funs then… noiwse and now mamma not gewetting up"

Trying to keep herself from losing it she tries again, "Sof I really need you to tell me where you are so I can help you and mamma"

"We went to the pwak to pway on the pay grwond" Sofia answers obediently.

"ok Sof I need you to do some things for me ok? I need you to stay right where you are and do not move, stay with mamma ok" She is now running down the hallway praying she will find Mark, who she luckily enough runs into as he is coming out of the elevator.

"Oh my god thank god Mark!" Callie exclaims, she covers the phone with her hand to stop Sofia from hearing the conversation.

"Hey Cal I'm really late for rounds, Arizona Has Sof-"cut off by a now panicked Callie.

"Something has happened Sofia is on the phone she says that Arizona won't get up they went to the park or something? I need you to get someone out there now while I keep talking to Sofia! You know the park they love right? No one ever goes there, no one ever drives around there except the young hoons! No one will have found them!" Callie now almost yelling out of fear for her wife and child, M ark staring at her wide eyed.

"What! Oh god, yeah ok ok you keep talking to her and I will get out there common!" He drags them both off towards the emergency wing.

* * *

The sight that met Callie's eyes was a scene from one of her many nightmares, as the ambulance stopped on the road she jumped out of the van and took in the horror sight before her. Arizona was on the sidewalk lying face down blood covered her clothes, Sofia sitting right next to her mamma holding her lifeless hand and shaking her with the other begging her to wake up.

Callie ran towards them both kneeling down beside Sofia trying with all her might to hold her emotions in check, while praying to god that her wife was still alive. Slowly she rolled her over and checked for vital signs, a moment of relief washes over her when she gets a pulse and a low moan from the movement of being rolled over.

"Thank you god, she's still alive" tears beginning to roll down Callie's face

"Arizona? Can you hear me? Ari?" there is no answer but soft moans of pain.

The paramedics are now running over to assess the situation.

"Dr. Torres , you're going to have to move so we can do our job and help your wife" The young paramedic gently grabs Callie's shoulder, she glares at him before realizing he is right, she turns to Sofia and checks that she isn't hurt, she is still holding on to her mamma's hand, "Sof, what happened? Are you hurt? You're going to have to let go of mamma's hand sweety"

"No! mamma made a prowmise! She aways kweeps her pwomices!"

Tears now flowing freely down Callie's face, her heart ripping in two as she tries to calm her daughter down.

"Dr. Torres..."

"Sofia, you have to let go so they can help mamma, please everything is going to be ok" she tries to reason with the crying child between sobs.

"No! mamma swaid!"

Mark comes from his car which he was following the ambulance in and grabs both crying Callie and Sofia, tearing them away from Arizona, he places them both into a tight bear hug, Sofia screaming and trying to escape from the tight hold, Callie now sobbing into Marks chest.

"We're going to be alright, Arizona is going to be fine" tears begin to fill the man's eyes, he knows he has to be strong for his daughter and best friend but mostly he knows he has to be strong because Arizona would kick his butt if he wasn't.

The paramedics load her into the van, the young man looks back at Mark still holding his family tightly, "Go we will catch up at the hospital!" The young man nods and closes the door, the lights and sirens come on and the van speeds away.

"This can't be happening!" Callie still crying.

Mark manages to get Callie to her feet and guides her to the car, with Sofia on his hip and now crying into his neck, he manages to get both mother and child into the car and speeds of towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had gotten to the hospital Arizona was already being prepped for surgery as Callie and Mark came running in.

"Where is she? What's her condition?" the first words out of Callie's mouth

"She's in a critical condition, she is being prepped for the OR as we speak, we have everyone working on this, ok so just try and take it easy Torres" Owen tried to reassure her.

"She's being prepped already, I mean what are her injuries-" cut off by the tall red headed man

"Callie. Look at me" he grabs her arm "It doesn't matter what her injuries are, you are not a Doctor on this case, you are her wife, you need to take a breath and take it easy, we. Have. Got. This."

Callie calming herself and readjusting her grip on Sofia who is handing off of her neck "OK" she simply states with a nod.

"ok, they will be in OR 4 if you want to be in the gallery, if you need anything at all just let us know" Owen turns and walks off back to the emergency wing.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mark turns to face Callie and Sofia "Someone is going to have to go be there when the police check out what happened ok?"

Callie just nods "ok Mark, we will be ok, I'm going to go… watch and pray"

"ok I will be back as soon as I can, be strong" He places a Kiss on her forehead and one on Sofia's before turning and running back out the door.

"We're going to be ok mamma is going to be fine, or god is going to have hell to pay" she mutters to the small child still clinging and crying into her neck.

* * *

Arizona's surgery took a little over ten hours, in which time the police had investigated the scene, questioned a distraught Sofia and worked out roughly what had happened to Arizona.

"You mean to tell me that someone hit and run-ed my wife and left her for dead on the side of the road?"

"yes ma'm it seems that way, from what we could tell the person lost control of their car as they were coming around the corner, they would have never seen your wife at the speed they were doing, more than likely panicked and just drove off, we're assuming that the offender is a local hoon and we will hunt them down" The older looking officer tries to be as reassuring as possible.

"yes umm thank you officer"

"mummy, where's mamma?" Sofia sobs to her mummy.

"I know babe, we will go see her soon I promise" Callie takes Sofia's hand and walks off towards the ICU.

When Sofia see's Arizona lying in her bed hooked up to many beeping machines, the child manages to squirm her way free of Callie's tight hold on her hand and runs towards her mamma.

"Sofia no wait!"

"mamma…?" Sofia approaches an unconscious Arizona cautiously

"mamma…? Pwease wakes up…?" she scurries up onto the side of the bed and grabs the blonds hand, gently shaking it.

Callie's heart breaking for the millionth time that day, she beings to cry silently as she moves to sit with her wife and child.

"mamma's sleeping baby, she won't wake up for a while yet" Callie knowing very well that she might not wake up, it was only a few years ago that it was Callie was lying in the ICU fighting for her life, it's like life decides to throw them a nasty curve ball whenever things start to settle down.

"thwen we should bes here whens mamma wakes up" Sofia snuggles in next to her mamma's side and closes her eyes, exhaustion taking over from the day's events.

"yeah we should baby, we should" Callie moves a chair closer to the side of the bed and holds Arizona's other hand, closing her eyes, praying to god and listening to the soft steady beeps of the life-support machines ,soon after Sofia had fallen asleep next to her mamma with Callie still watching and praying.

"God, please please please…I'm begging you, let her be ok, let her wake up…"She begins to cry again feeling so helpless.

"Arizona, don't leave me, I don't want to live without you."

"Life would not be right, it would be so wrong. You have to be here to meet our kid, you can't leave me here with this thing, he or she is going to need you!" she waits for a reply, but nothing so she continues.

"Sofia is waiting for you to get up, you hear me? She is waiting for her mamma to wake up, she's being the strong one out of all of us! All of us won't be whole without you, ok so you…you HAVE to wake up." sobbing Callie places a kiss on the lifeless hand.

"You said ten kids, I am holding you to that, you always keep your promises...I don't want this to be our 'till' death do us part', not till we're old and have watched our ten kids grow up and seen all our grand kids and and and had that holiday in Spain on the beach in our binkinis, I swear if you wake up I will take you there" Callie dropping her head in defeat when there is no reaction at all from the woman lying before her, she knows that only time will tell if she will wake up. She quietly sobs into the arm of her lifeless wife and falls into sleep from pure exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N There is a recently uploaded story along the same sort of lines with Arizona being hurt, the other story is much better than mine, was sort of bad timing that we both posted at the same time though. Any who hope ya'll are enjoying, I have a one or two more chapters already planned out, but don't know where it's going to go from there_**

Over the next few days Mark and Callie found it impossible to get Sofia away from her mamma's side, they took turns in staying with her making sure she ate and drank, but every time they would even so much as try and suggest for her to leave the small child would simply state "I has two be heres when mamma wakes ups" neither parent able to argue with her. Arizona's condition was stable, but showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Mark relived a reluctant Callie to take watch over Sofia who was asleep on the bed next to her mamma, he thought about how far the both of them had come in their relationship, how they had both worked hard to make their family unit work and not kill each other, they had actually become good friends now that he had time to think about it.

"Hey Tex, look… you have to wake up ok? This isn't funny anymore, you know what it's like to be sitting here waiting for your soul mate to wake up. Cut Callie the pain and just get your ass back here…" his voice low and raspy.

"Callie told me about your good man in a storm speech to her dad, and I think right now is a great time to prove it… " He waits a few moments.

"Look you and I have come so far, we actually get along and don't yell at each other, I didn't work hard at that to have you throw it away ok?" he glares down at the somewhat peacefully looking woman.

"Guess threatening you isn't going to work huh? Ok well then, please wake up, for the sake of your daughter and for your child that's on the way and for Callie, please Robbins"

"Dude, you know she won't do what she's told right?" the voice of another man startles Mark a little bit.

"She's never been good at doing what she's told…but she is good at telling others what to do…I should know, she kicks my ass all the time" Alex moves from the door way a little further into the room.

"Hey Kareve, I know, I'm just trying everything here… sorta at a loss"

"I just came to check in on everything…"Alex pauses for a moment and then presses on "… well actually… I just walked past the attending's room and umm saw Torres… well heard her, I know I'm not the right person to comfort her… I can take over from you if you want you can see how she is holding up…?"

Mark looks at both Arizona and Sofia before getting up and making his way to the door, "Thanks Kareve, you're a good man" Alex just shrugs and move aside so Mark can pass by.

Moving over to the chair Alex sits down quietly, watching Sofia sleep peacefully; he turns his gaze to Arizona's bruised face.

"Well everyone else has been giving you talking's to might as well give you my two cents worth, I'm sure your tired of hearing what everyone else has to say about the matter, well you're going to have to listen to my one as well" He takes a breath.

"Seriously dude? Common Robbins, be a man and wake up, it's been 5 days and you didn't even have a serious head trauma. Your PREGENANT wife is worried, your kid hasn't left your side and I…I've never been this worried before about a teacher…" he looks down realising what he has just admitted.

"You taught me how to actually give a crap about people…I need you to keep teaching me…so you can keep my ass in line" he keeps his voice low, but Sofia stirs from her sleep.

"Is mamma awake ywet?" She rubs her eyes softly.

"Hey, no, not yet, I was just telling her that she needs to wake up pretty soon Sof" Alex smiles gently at the little girl.

"Do you wanna come sit over here with me… you don't have to let go of mamma's hand"

Sofia ponders the thought for a second and then nods "Ywes, I want to sit wif you"

Alex helps her move over to his side, she briefly lets go of Arizona's hand, positions herself comfortably in Alex's arms then reaches to grab her mamma's hand again and soon slips back into her quiet sleep. Alex looks back up at the blond "Seriously dude you have to wake up".

A few minute later Mark pops his head in the door, "Hey just checking to see if everything is ok" he whispers across the distance.

"Yeah, I managed to convincer to move a meter… I have patience to check on…so if you want to trade places…?" Alex gestures to the sleeping child.

"no no, that's the first time I've seen her move that far, besides I only just got Callie to sleep, I'll get someone to check on your patience for ya then I'll go back to make sure Callie is still asleep, she will prolli wake up and come in here anyways" Mark nods and then disappears from the door way.

"Stuck babysitting… again…frigen great" Alex thinks out loud.

As he talks a murmur comes from the direction of Arizona, "huh?" Alex turns his head and stares intently thinking he was starting to hear things, after a few moments there is another low murmur, she moves her hand a little bit.

"Are you frigen kidding me? Seriously? Please be waking up"

Arizona's mouth moves and her eye's twitch a little, sound coming from her throat, she tries to talk again, Alex moves closer to try and hear what she is trying to say.

"i…ing…..ick….ut"

"what? Robins?" Alex's movements wake Sofia who turns in his arms to look at her mamma.

"I..m…..o…ing….oo….ick….y…our…utt" still struggling to make the sentence sound right.

"Is mamma awakes?" Sofia looks up at Alex

"I think she is trying to say something to us, maybe you should help her Sof"

"Mamma…you pwomised…and I pwomised I would stway wif you"

"H..ey….so..f…I…miss…ed…..yo….u" slowly waking and fitting her sentence together

"A..nd….i …said…I'm…..go..ing to….kick….yo…r….bu..ttt" She looks out the side of her eye's at Alex who is now grinning like an idiot.

"Your daughter has never left your side, not once, and Callie has been here praying the whole time, you made a good decision to wake up, otherwise you would have had a whole heap of very pissed people at you" He helps Sofia back onto the bed.

"Sof…you…r ….my…go..od….ma..n….in…a…st..o..rr.m" she smiled at her daughter.

"I'm going to go get Callie, you stay awake and Sofia, keep looking after your mamma" he rushes out of the room.

"Mamma I lwove you, pwease don't leaves again..." Sofia snuggles gently into her mother's side

"I…will….try…my be..st….no..t…..to…Promise…"

"Oh thank you God!" Callie looks up as she rushes into the room, moving to the side where Sofia wasn't nestled into her mamma's side, Callie Smiles softly and places a gentle kiss onto Arizona's forehead.

"you had me all sorts of crazy" Callie letting the tears of joy run down her face "I would say you have no idea what it was like but you do, I love you so much, please let's never do this again"

Arizona raises her hand to Callie's face and tries to brush away the tears as best as she can, "I….agr..ee..let's…n..ever…do….th..is..a..gain"a weak smile breaking through.

"I was praying to God … well I think it was more threatening him more so than praying, and you know what I also realised that… I can live without out anybody… but I choose to live my life with you, I choose to not be able to live without you…" starting to cry again.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just woke up and I'm blubbering in your ear, I just wanted to make sure you hear how much I love you and I don't want to live without you"

"I…kn..ow…" the smile still remaining on the Blond woman's face, "I..lov..e…yo..u" she nods gently.

Relief coming to Callie at the sound of those beautiful words, "and we've raised one hell of a good man in a storm" looking over at the sleeping form of their daughter, still attached to her mamma's side.

"yo..u…hav..en't…slept…c..ome… and ….sle..ep" Arizona motions to her wife through closed eyes, Callie scoots closer, not wanting to accidently hurt her wife, she nestles her head so she can see both Arizona's face and Sofia's and lets the calm sweep over her drifting off to sleep, still knowing they have a long way to go, but thanking god that she is awake.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Arizona's condition steadily improved much to Callie's relief, she spent every free moment she had keeping Arizona company.

"Hey sweety how are ya feeling?" Callie pops into the room with a new crossword for her wife who has already finished so many that it might be a new world record.

"Hey hey, as good as the last time you asked me about two hours ago, how about you and the tiny human inside?"

"well I just like to make sure that my one and only wife is not going to take a turn for the worst, that's all and we are both doing great, I got a kick before think they wanted to come see you" they both giggle.

"Well good cause I wanted to see you both" Arizona smile up at her wife, who leans down and places a light kiss on her waiting lips. Callie places the crossword on her lap before sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Ah another one, best wife ever, my hand is starting to get a lot more movement back in it" she smiles brightly. She had not been able to move her right arm or hand very well since the car had hit her on that side leaving it badly damaged and also leaving a rather large scar on the side of her face starting from just behind her jaw line and down her neck.

"That's great, they said you should get full movement back into it"

"Hope I can get back to surgery soon"

"Hey common now, that's a long way off yet, we have to get you stable and out of this bed first ok, one little baby step at a time"

"I know, I know, just forward thinking" her smile fading a little at the thought of not recovering fully

"I guess this scar will look kinda badass too…but badass was never my thing… more bright and cheery…" She motions the right side of her neck. Arizona was so scared of not recovering fully but she would never let Callie see her fear, some nights when sleep evaded her she would just lie crying because that's all she could do, put on a brave face for her friends and family but breakdown and let it take over when she was alone.

Callie leans over her wife and places small gentle kisses following the scar line up to where it stops just behind her ear "You still look beautiful to me…and badass looks good on you too"

"Mmm well if that's what gets you going defiantly not such a bad thing" Arizona smirks trying to push the horrible thoughts out of her mind, her smile quickly fades when she realizes that the scar will be a constant reminder of what had happened.

"What time does the Sof-mister get in?" changing the subject to something that will make her feel better.

"Mark is coming in around one I think so you should be expecting them both around oh two past one" Callie chuckles at the lovely thought that both Sofia and Mark also spend every spare moment at the hospital checking in on Arizona.

"Yay, I actually don't mind seeing Mark so often"

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you… when you were in a coma Sofia kept saying that she couldn't leave you, that she had promised and you had promised… what was this promise?" the dark haired woman gently asks.

Arizona smiles a little as she remembers the promise, "well I think when the car hit me and Sofia had run back to me, just before all that happened I had made a promise to go to the park more often, so she kept on saying that I had to stay to keep my promise, I think I said I would stay if she promised she would stay close to me… you know the whole time I stayed awake…until I heard the sirens of the ambulance, I stayed awake listening to Sofia's voice… talking to you on the phone…I didn't even tell her to call for help…"

"that's because she knows how to help her mamma" a tear falling at the thought of Sofia protecting her Arizona when she couldn't, "she is one very smart and brave little girl, I think she is going to take after her mamma"

"Pffttt she just knows you and Mark don't make the park as fun as I do"

"Do you want to know something…?" Arizona looks at Callie with a semi worried look, Callie moves closer listening intently.

"I think I could hear everything that was going on when I was unconscious … it's weird, it was like… I was dreaming… but I know it wasn't a dream… I think I'm crazy… I swear I could hear everyone telling me to wake up…" she looks down bashfully hoping she isn't sound too crazy, Callie just smiles as she lean forward to turn Arizona's face and place a kiss on her lips.

"you're not crazy, when I was unconscious I swear all I could hear was music…and everyone singing to me…I never said anything because I thought it was crazy too, but I swear I could hear you singing to me... the Universe and you…that's why I love that song so much and I thought I could hear you telling me to live, to live for you and that our daughter was looking for me…but I'm pretty sure that it was just the drugs that you guys had me on"

Callie becoming instantly concerned when the look on her wife's face was one of shock "…which is crazy… because I feel like your wife … I feel like our babies mum, so can you please just live… live for me…I said that to you… "Arizona continues "She's small but strong, she's one pound one-"

"Ounce of strong, she has Beautiful black hair Calliope…" Callie finishing the sentence remembering the words she had heard, they both just stare at one another in a state of shock before the blond continues.

"You said ten kids... You can't leave me here with this thing…he or she is going to need you…I swear if you wake up I will take you there right now…" She looks at her wife waiting for confirmation of what she had heard Callie smiles and nods, "you said ten kids" laughing with relief.

"I'm here to meet our kid, I'm here to stay" Arizona places her hand on Callie's belly.

"I am holding you to your word… I woke up…your taking me to Spain" she stares seriously at her wife.

"Umm well not right right now….but eventually…" Callie stutters over her words "you know how it gets when you're all in the moment… our kid also appreciates you waking up too you know…"

"Oh no you don't you told me to wake up so you could take me to Spain… and here I am… awake… now you take me to Spain damn it woman!"

~Crap how the hell am I going to get out of this one now~ Callie thinks to herself as she quickly gets up "Oh! Did you hear that? I'm being paged! Gotta go babe!" She yells as she scurries out of the room.

"Yeah that's right you run away woman! But don't think I'm going to forget!"

_**A/N Mmmmm I have one more chapter almost ready to go I'll see how it works out, then after that I am open to suggestions... actually I'm open to suggestions now if ya'll got some ideas hurl them in my direction =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had pasted since Arizona was released from the hospital, her parents had come to visit and make sure their daughter was doing ok and they made further plans to come back around the time the baby was due to arrive in just over 1 month. Carols had also come to spend some time with the family unit, his wife still refusing to have any part in their daughter's life. Arizona was still not allowed to go back to work for another few week yet, so spent a lot of time at home with Sofia and Carols when he arrived, while Callie was still, amazingly able to continue working despite how heavily pregnant she was. Arizona made sure that Mark was watching out for Callie at work in her absence.

Astonishingly Mark and Carols had started getting along quiet well even to the point that Callie thought it was some sort of sick joke, some nights they would all have dinner and Mark and Carols would end up dotting over Sofia and completely forget that Callie and Arizona were even in the same house. Both men having a good understanding that they both needed to be a strong support system to the two women, after what had happened they were both emotionally fragile and at any given moment may just break down into panicked mess.

Carols Kisses Calliope good bye as she hopes into her car heading off for a few hours at work, he crosses the lawn to Marks house and let's himself in to collect Sofia before Mark starts his later shift.

"Carols, would you like some breakfast? Sofia left behind some eggs!" Marks voice echoes from the kitchen.

"Oh no no it's ok I've already eaten, but thank-you and where is my favourite grandchild?"

"She's upstairs getting her things together" Mark sends Carols a broad smile as the older man enters the kitchen.

"Oh well that's good, I wanted to ask you about something, I know I've only been here for a few days but….hmm how to say"

"Just ask away" Mark places the pan in his hand into the sink and looks up to meet the other man's eyes.

"How has Arizona been? I would ask Calliope but I don't think she would let on if anything was going askew. She seems to be happy and ok but…it's like she's not quiet alright."

"Yeah… I would ask Callie to but the same reason you haven't, I also think that Callie isn't doing so well either. I mean after what happened they have both been quiet, withdrawn and…jumpy? But that to be expect after a trauma like that" Mark sighs.

"I've been thinking I may stay around for a bit longer, just for some extra support, well your keeping a close eye on Callie at work, I will try and keep an eye on Arizona… well you know" Carols sighs as well and drops his head.

"Hey they are two strong ladies but, I mean all the stuff we have been through, I'm sure they are both in dark places right now. I have to going off to work. But I will keep both eye's on Callie" He turns to yell up the stairs "Sofia? Your Gandpa is ready to go, what about you?"

"I is comings Grwandpa!" the sound of little footsteps running fills the room.

"Thanks Mark, will we see you tonight for dinner then?"

"Oh no I have a double shift today, breakfast tomorrow though!" A broad smile breaking onto Marks face.

* * *

"Damn this stupid thing! GAH!" Arizona sends the jar of jam hurling towards the floor where it smashes into a sticky mess.

"Oh yes well done Arizona" She drops her head "come on hand just do what my nervous-system tells you to do will you?" She flexes her right hand and a sudden wave of fear and sadness washes over her.

"Mamma…?" A questioning look plastered on Sofia's face looking up at her Mamma, Carols walks up behind the small child.

"Oh, hey baby girl….I just uh… dropped the jar" she smiles sheepishly "how was your night with Daddy?" She tries to move the subject of conversation on.

"Gwoods we watchs Ice Wage and Dwaddy gots me a new pwoster to puts in my woom here!" Explaining as she hugs her Mamma "I is going tos puts it up now!" She drops her bag and runs up the stairs.

"That father of hers is spoiling her, practically buying two of everything" she laughs out, Carols just looks at her with nothing but care and concern in his eyes.

"Arizona…. The jar didn't slip out of your hand did it?"

She turns and looks over at the mess of broken glass in the middle of the kitchen and slowly shakes her head, Carols breaths out a sigh and steps forward.

"I have no idea how frustrating or hard it is for someone as independent as you to be in recovery… but that's just exactly what it is… recovery" gentle eyes look down to meet water filled blue ones.

"It's just… I get so angry, and being angry is the only thing that stops me from being frightened!" Arizona lets a single tear roll down her face but wipes it away determined not to show he weakness in front of him.

"It's ok to be afraid… fear keeps us alive… it keeps us safe, in time your hand will function properly and you will be able to go back to doing surgeries and look your walking without a cane now as well" he takes both of Arizona's hand in his own.

The small woman shakes her head "It's not that. I'm afraid of the kind of mother I will be to my kids. I mean yes I'm scared I won't get to do surgery again, but every time Sofia looks at my face she's going to see my scar and remember what happened! Every time we go out for a walk every loud noise I hear my heart is racing and and I don't know what to do and I panic! And with this baby on the way, what if something happens again? What happens if I'm not there what will Callie do? I'm beyond scared I'm petrified" By now she has given up the idea of trying to hide her fears from Carols, what was the point she's been hiding them from everyone.

"You can't foresee the future, only god knows what is planned for you" He pulls her into his arms as she gives in and buries her face on his shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself with things beyond your control, I know it's hard and I know it's scary, trust me on that one, I've been telling Calliope for years that I feel as though I have to catch her, but until you can just trust in what god has planned for you…" he sighs gathering his thoughts

"…we're here for you, your family is here for you and we are all going to get through this, we can't fix what's going on in your head, only you can do that, but we are here to support you. Every. Step. " He places a small light kiss on her messy blond locks.

"Only I can fix me…. No one else can do it…." Arizona tells herself between sniffles "I'm going to do this"

"Mamma? Gwampa? Oh it' hwug times!" Sofia exclaims and she runs into the kitchen and wiggles her way in between the two adult.

"Ha! Alright pumpkin, what shall we do today? What are the three of us going to do hmm?" the man's voice is soothing and full of love as he picks up the tiny child and envelopes her and Arizona in a group hug.

* * *

Mark finds Callie sitting alone in an empty conference room poking at her food, not eating it but just moving it around the plate.

"Hey Torres… why are you in here all alone?" He asks her suspiciously.

"I dunno, just felt like sitting by myself for a bit" still looking down at her plate of food, Mark slowly walks into the room and closes the door behind him, taking in a breath and sitting opposite Callie.

"Are you ok…?"

Silence.

"Do you wanna talk?"

Silence.

"Do you want me to leave…?" He moves to stand.

"No….No don't go" Callie calmly says without moving her eye's from the food.

"…ok then. You know you should really eat your food and not just poke it around your plate, I'm sure it doesn't need tenderising…"

Callie drops her fork and moves the plate away from her "I'm not even hungry, but if I don't eat it everyone will yell at me and tell me I have too because it's good for me, but I don't want other people telling me that it's good for me. I want them to leave me alone and make my own choices, but they're just trying to help me and I know that and they're just trying to support me!" ending her rant in an angry huff.

"Ok then… you're not actually talking about you eating your food, what is this about, come on out with it" His voice firm but gentle.

Callie's expression softens and a wave of sadness washes over the beautiful face "I'm worried about Arizona, she always says she is doing fine but I know the battle that she's fighting on the inside, I know that I can't help her, what is she going to do if she can't go back to the way she was?" Worry creeping into her voice.

"But mostly… I know that I can't live without her; I choose NOT to. What if something else happens what if she's not here to see her kid? I saw a mum in emergency with her kid next to her, she almost died and all I saw was Arizona, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move I couldn't do nothing!" She breaks down into a mess of tears with her face collapsed into her hands.

Mark leans forward and lightly pulls her hands away from her face "You know I've heard this before… when you when you were pregnant the first time and afraid that she was going to leave you, that I understood, but this… you're being afraid of something you can't control. With all these what if this happens and what if that happens… what if the moon is made of cheese? What if I'm not as goodlooking as I think I am?" Callie lets a little laugh out.

"The point I'm trying to make is well…You know what I'm trying to tell you, you know who you should talk to though… her, tell her everything you just told me. You know what she's going through you've been there, be her rock. And then you can both calm the hell down and bring this kid into the world and be the perfect happy family that you are" He motions to her prominent belly.

"You know that things may never be the same, but you two are strong and made for each other and you're both going to make your way through this, as crazy as you both may be"

"Since when did you become the speech giver?" she smiles as the wipes the tears from her face.

"Well someone has to do it and besides it works for Blondie" he smiles and sits back into the chair.

"So 'Mr. I know everything' when are you and Lexi going to make it work?" The Latina probes wanting the direction of the conversation to move on.

"Well, I'm working on that too, I think I'm ready to take that plunge and just tell her how I feel…maybe we can work ourselves out, but let's not change the focus here" He smiles softly at his best friend.

"That's a conversation for another time. I have a surgery to get to, and you have a wife to go home and support and that ever so lovely father of yours" Mark chimes over his shoulder opening the door and whisking out of the room.

"You know its sick right?"

* * *

Later the same night after they had said goodnight to Carols and Sofia, who insisted on sleeping in her grandpa's bed, Arizona and Callie retreated to their own room ready for some well-deserved sleep.

"Sounds like you guys had a good day today" Callie tries to start a light conversation.

"Yeah it was pretty good, I like having your dad around, he's been great" Arizona picks up a pillow and fluffs it up.

"I talked to Owen today… I asked about your physio and going back to work…"

"Callie..!" Arizona whines at her wife's meddling.

"You don't have to go pestering the chief of surgery about me going back to work" she looks over at her dark haired wife, who is looking awfully good in the low lighting of the room making it hard for Arizona to stay annoyed for very long.

"I just wanted to help things along, you know get you back into doing the amazing surgeries that you're so awesome at… unless you don't want to go back to being that….?" Callie face was laced with a questioning look.

"Of course I want that…but I think it's more a matter of if I CAN, not if I WANT … that's all… we knew this might happen, I may never get my hand to function properly …." She looks away trying to accept the truth coming from her mouth.

"I know Ari, but I'm scared that you won't get to do what you love doing and it really does scare the living crap outta me" both women now sitting on the large bed.

"Callie you think it doesn't scare the living crap out of me too? Look maybe one day I will be able to go back to doing amazing surgeries, one day, I can hold onto that hope, but I guess I just have to sort out myself for now and do the best I can. I mean maybe this happening was the universe or god telling me something" she gazes over at her wife's worried face.

"What do you mean?" Callie's voice sounding worried and curious all at the same time.

"Well with our tiny human on the way and a handful of one already here… maybe I can be around more for them, I can be a normal kind of mum for these two for a while. Maybe Owen will let me stay on as head of PEDs and I can take more of a teaching position and turn some crappy residents into awesome surgeons, who knows" the blond now looking down at her right hand as she flexes and moves it about.

"When I spoke to Owen today… he had already mentioned that idea about teaching"

"Well see, there you go, we're already on the right track."

Callie still worried and letting it show all over her face as Arizona talks.

"Calliope" knowing the use of the woman's full name would grab her undivided attention "Look at me, I am going to be fine, ok? I am going to fix myself and make everything work, I have the best support system anyone could ask for and I am going to find a way to make myself as useful as possible, I am not going to wallow in self-pity and do nothing" she places her had on the Latina's arm causing her to relax instantly.

"I know you will, I love you Arizona, I know how hard it can be. We are all here for you…but you know that already" a small smile finding its way to her lips.

"I do know" that super magic smile of the blonds breaking through and putting any worries from the other woman to rest "now come on you need to sleep, come here so I can cuddle you and our child"

Callie moves to make herself comfortable in the embrace of the blonds arms but suddenly stops in her tracks, instantly causing her wife to worry.

"Callie what is it?"

"ummm….I think…ouch!" grabbing her belly and leaning down in pain, "Umm yeah think I'm going into labour" She smiles up at Arizona who is momentarily frozen from shock

"Holy Hell, Callie….as in right now…ok ok it's happening right now…"She shakes of the shock and sets off into military mode of efficient and effective.

"Our baby is coming!" She excitedly chants as she runs around the room gathering things.

"OooOoo, they most certainly are!" Callie smiles in between contractions "and about time too".

**_A/N so there you have it, I have no idea what so ever about where to go from here, thinking i will stop this one here and start another addition to this universe. I would be loving idea's and suggestions, anything you guys got hit me with them! Thank you for reading by the way! You guys rock my jocks! _**


End file.
